


Broken angel

by For_the_love_of_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) Deserves Better, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_gabriel/pseuds/For_the_love_of_gabriel
Summary: Gabe's thoughts while down in hell suffering from asmodeous' hands.





	Broken angel

He was alone. Utterly alone. And it was cold. He hadn't gotten used to being human yet. Being hungry and cold and tired. It was terrible. How on earth could they possibly handle it on a daily basis. Father was it terrible.  
On top of being cold and hungry he hurt. A lot. A pain that he felt in his Grace. It was burning and freezing at the same time and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die.  
He had died. He had come to terms with it and accepted that he would never come back. Well that kernal sanders wannabe had another idea. So instead of being alone and peaceful and dead, he was stuck in a cold dark dungeon. Rotting in a puddle of his own blood as his lips slowly scarred together. He was dying again. But slower this time.  
Why did father want him to suffer. He died for the one cause he was supposed to stand up for! And what does he get. Nothing but pain and sorrow and tears.  
At night he allows himself to break down. To let those hot tears fall from his sunken eyes. Down over his dirt covered cheeks. He crys for sam. He wronged him so many times. He deserves this. Killing his brother 100 times, trapping them in a tv land worthy of hell. Oh yeah, he definitely deserved this. The pain and the fear always with him in his mind. Showing itself in the form of Michael and Lucifer, the two best most loving brother in the beginning and the most torturous and ruthless in the end. They taunt him on a daily basis. Screaming to him about how worthless he is. How the world would be a better place without the little archangel that ran away from home to join the pagans. How they whisper to him at night about how he should just end it all. Take a blade to his chest and go back to sweet nothingness. He hears this all night and all day as he waits for his captors to come back and have another round with him as their favorite toy.  
It was morning again, at least he thought, when he heard the footsteps outside of his cell. He could hear there bickering and the curses exploding out of one of there mouths.  
"Get your hands off me"  
"I will kill you bitch! Let go of me!"  
"Do you know who I am? DO YOU?"  
He used the smallest amount of Grace possible to try and detect the people outside. Oh no. It was none other than Lucifer and cas.  
Lucifer was one of those that he could trust only about as far as he could throw him. MAYBE he was a little bit biased though due to the fact that he was KILLED by that son of a gun fighting for humanity.  
Cassie on the other hand was special. Gabriel had a tight bond with him and would do anything for the little fledgling. Gabe was the one that taught cas how to fly and soar above the clouds. He was the one he went to earth with. Together they saw one of the most beautiful things. The first fish coming out of water. "Cassie watch out. Dont step on that fish. Big plans for that fish". Little did he know that that fish would later evolve over many centuries into the more annoying less moose built Winchester. Anyways, castiel was always his favorite and they would do everything together. That was at least until Mike and Lucifer started fighting. He couldn't handle it so he left. Joined the pagans and went into his own witness protection. The day he left was the last day he saw little cassy. And boy did he regret it.  
The footsteps started fading away and with them went his chance of escaping. His hope was disappearing. He was going to die down here. Alone and cold and beaten beyond recognition. Oh well. Right now he just needed sleep. Even if he realised that his dreams would be plagued by nightmares. His head gently hit the cold cement and he was out like a light.  
This nights dreams were some of the worst he had had. His arms were strapped into heavy leather cuffs that dug into his skin when he moved. The table underneath him was cold and metal and unforgiving against his already bruised back. The table itself was vertically raised so that he had a full view of the room. That wasn't even the worst part. On the floor lay a broken bleeding Sam Winchester. He was scared and cowering and overall he looked broken. He guessed that his subconscious was making use of the fact that gabriel had a soft spot for the younger Hunter with the shaggy hair and chocolate eyes that you could just fall into. Then the torture started. An older man. His face ruined by scars that had formed long ago. He wore a white suit that SCREAMED stupid and he walked like he owned that place. Asmodeous. He strode over to a table covered in knifes and other various weapons and selected and Angel blade. Oh no. Hell no. Gabriel began to cower as much as the bonds would allow as asmodeous krept closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work so go easy on it!!


End file.
